There is a next-generation large-capacity optical disk such as a Blu-ray (Blu-ray) disc or an HDDVD as a video storage product, which has larger capacity than the current DVD and can store long high quality images, and a high-quality image reproduced from package media can be implemented using such large-capacity optical disk. There is also a trend to shift a sales pattern to the sales by the download distribution of the DVD contents, which have been being sold by the conventional package sales. For the time being, there is a prospect that contents for the next-generation large-capacity optical disk will be being sold as package media because of a massive amount of data, whereas the sales of the current contents authored for DVD by download distribution will increase.
If the sales by download distribution increase, it becomes important to collect a plurality of the contents authored for DVD to record them on a next-generation recordable large-capacity optical disk. It is conceivable that such recording method may be a method in which a plurality of the contents authored for DVD are downloaded to an information recording apparatus on a user's side and recorded on a recordable large-capacity optical disk on the user's side or a method in which a content provider produces a large-capacity optical disk package storing a plurality of the contents authored for DVD and supplies it to the user.
Incidentally, with regard to the current DVD formats, it is known that there are the ISO/IEC standard and the ECMA standard as an origin thereof, which are international standards (e.g., refer to Non-patent Document 1). Furthermore, with regard to the video recording, it is known that there are a technology by which the video data with navigation data are recorded on a record medium and reproduced from the record medium (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1) and a technology for copyright management of contents (e.g., refer to Patent Document 2). Moreover, with regard to a disk format technology for the next-generation large-capacity optical disk, it is conventionally known that there are a method of configuring an error correction cluster (e.g., refer to Patent Document 3), a technology for efficiently recording and reproducing a transport stream when a video file is recorded on the disk (e.g., refer to Patent Document 4), and a technology for converting between a transport stream and a program stream at a high speed using a relational expression correlating them (e.g., refer to Patent Document 5). In addition, with regard to a technology for download distribution of video contents via a network, it is known that there are a technology by which a content server transmits a download control file to a receiver side and it is downloaded (e.g., refer to Patent Document 6) and a technology for copyright management of contents (e.g., refer to Patent Document 7).    Non-patent Document 1 is ISO/IEC 16448, ECMA-267.    Patent Document 1 is Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H08-273304.    Patent Document 2 is WO97/14147 Publication.    Patent Document 3 is Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2003-123392.    Patent Document 4 is Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2001-167528.    Patent Document 5 is Japanese Patent Application Kohyo Publication No. 2005-513936.    Patent Document 6 is Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-159703.    Patent Document 7 is Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-092830.